1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy vehicle, and more particularly to a frame combination for a toy vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical toy vehicles comprise a frame body made of metal materials and having a solid configuration that includes a number of metal members secured together by such as welding processes and that may not be assembled by the children. In addition, the color of the frame body may not be changed by the children themselves. Furthermore, a lot of further treating processes, such as polishing, grinding, welding, painting processes are required before the frame body may be formed.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional frames for toy vehicles.